


Stay

by blxssom9794



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Oneshot, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Pregnancy, Touken, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom9794/pseuds/blxssom9794
Summary: Touka and Kaneki are at the best they ever have, but what happens when one mistake leads to something terrifyingly beautiful?





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics that I REALLY tried on. I hope you all enjoy! I did change the order of the actual anime, but I did what I saw fit. :)

“Touka!” Kaneki calls, looking around for his girlfriend of six months.  
No response.

Kaneki let out a quiet sigh as he began looking around the upstairs of :re, knocking on doors and testing to see if they were locked. The bathroom was. Bingo.  
“Touka, open up. It’s Kaneki.” He said in a delicate voice, leaning against the door frame.  
“Leave me alone.” Touka mumbled, sitting on the bathroom floor. Something came over her these past few days, unlike she ever had. She’d been throwing up, though no human food or decaying meat was consumed. She hadn’t worked in days, which was very rare for her. She left Nishiki to work, which was even more rare.

“Come on, what’s up? Did I do something?” Kaneki persisted, only caring about if she was okay. Emotionally or physically, she was his girlfriend after all.  
Touka let out a hefty sigh before forcing herself to get up from the tile floor, walking to the white wooden door. She pulled it open after clicking the lock.

Her face was pale, her hair a mess. She was still in her pajamas.  
“What do you want Kaneki? I just want to be alone.” 

Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows, she was so moody. It wasn’t a rare thing but it was odd. Ever since they got together she usually got a bit soft and gentle with him, but now it was as if he did something.  
“I just want to help.”  
“Help by leaving me alone. I have to go somewhere.” Touka stated before walking past Kaneki into their room, closing and locking the door. She stripped of her clothing before putting on a clean pair of leggings and a loose tee, putting a jacket on after. She finished off the outfit with converse, then brushing out her neck length dark blue hair. Looking into a mirror she frowned, “God… I look awful.” She muttered, shaking her head. 

Touka walked back to the door and clicked the lock, walking out and past Kaneki, who looked very confused and concerned. She took her time going down the stairs, hoping the nausea didn’t come back.  
“Touka, you’re coming to help me out finally!” Nishiki exclaimed.  
“In your dreams.” Touka replied, walking out the front door and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. 

She looked around as she walked, hoping to find the place she had been looking for. “Found it.” She said, relieved she finally found the place she’d been looking for. She stepped inside the rundown building, going down the stairs into the basement. Sure enough, it was there. A place where ghouls could get medically checked without issues of humans turning them into the CCG.

“What can I do for you?” A woman asked, looking to be in her mid twenties.  
“I just need to get a uh, a checkup.”  
The woman nodded, “Come with me.”  
Touka was led into a small room, another female coming in minutes later after Touka was left alone.  
“Touka?” The new female asked, earning a nod from Touka.  
“So, what seems to be the problem?”  
“I’ve been feeling sort of weird. I’ve been really nauseous the past week or so, and I haven’t been able to get enough rest to not feel tired.” Touka explained.  
“Have you had any human food?”  
“No.”  
“Rotten flesh?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Hm. Have you had sex?”  
Touka’s pale cheeks heat up a bit, nodding ever so slightly.  
“Protection?”  
Touka nodded a bit.  
“Okay well, I ask you to lie back and lift your shirt up, there is a chance you’re pregnant.” The kind female said, giving Touka a small smile. 

Touka lied back onto the uncomfortable chair, lifting up her shirt after taking her jacket off. Her stomach was how it usually was, fairly flat. She didn’t flinch when the cold jelly was squirted on her stomach, and she didn’t react much to the small device now being moved around her stomach. She turned her attention to the small screen, showing a black and white image of what was going on in her stomach.  
“As I thought, you are pregnant. You look to be about six weeks, may I ask, what species is the father?”

Touka’s breath hitched as she heard the news, there was a baby inside of her. Her and Kaneki’s baby. “He’s half human, half ghoul.” She explained.  
“I see. Well, you need to take it easy. You’re a ghoul, there’s something partly human growing inside you. If not careful, your body will devour the baby as food. That, or you could have a miscarriage. Even worse, it can kill you, or the both of you.” 

Touka looked at the doctor, tears coming to her eyes. It was a lot to take in, and it took a lot for her to cry. “O-Okay.” She stuttered.  
“Please come back once a month, twice once you get to four months. I want to keep a close eye on you. You may go.” The doctor gave Touka a tight smile, walking out. She would have given her a better explanation, but she didn’t know one.  
Touka got up and left, not wanting to go home and tell Kaneki. 

After seeing Kaneki working when she walked in, she refused. She couldn’t. They haven’t been together long, and she really cared about him. She didn’t want to keep him away, she loved him. She finally got him back. I can hide it for a little while, I’m sure I can. He doesn’t have to know. Touka thought to herself, walking up to their room.  
She lied on her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

\---

3 Months Later

Touka had began wearing more baggy clothing to hide her now prominent baby bump. It was hard to hide from Kaneki, who grew more suspicious everyday.  
She was currently resting on her bed, making sure the hoodie hid her stomach. She felt like complete crap everyday, isolated herself. Kaneki and Nishiki mostly ran :re these days since Touka barely came out of her room.

Kaneki closed up at 8:30pm as always, coming up to their room. He even had a separate bed, since she grew to not want to sleep in the bed with him. In reality, she wanted to more than anything. However, he’d notice if they were to sleep in the same bed. He’d notice her stomach.  
Kaneki sat next to Touka, “Talk to me Touka. I don’t know what I did. I thought I was being good to you, I always listened to what you had to say, always gave you affection. You shut me out, Touka. I don’t know what to do.” His voice sounded sorrowful.  
Touka had her head down, his words making tears come to her eyes, sniffling. She didn’t know that she had upset him so much. She didn’t know he cared that much. “I’m pregnant.” Touka mumbled, her voice barely audible.

Kaneki’s head shot over, “You’re what?” 

“Pregnant. I’m sixteen weeks.” Touka stood, shifting a bit to stand up. She brought the hoodie up, showing off the bump that was there, her attention turning to it.  
He stood right when she did, his hands moving to her stomach gently. “Our baby’s in there?” His tone was gentle, almost being a whisper. This caused Touka to nod.

Kaneki took her hands in his, making the hoodie fall back over her stomach. He brought her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, his lips soft. Touka couldn’t help but to close her eyes and kiss back, pulling away after a few short moments.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I was terrified you wouldn’t love me anymore. Besides, I didn’t want to get your hopes up. There’s a chance the baby won’t make it. I can’t even hold down food anymore. There’s a chance I won’t make it Kaneki.” Her voice cracked as she hid her face into his chest.  
Kaneki glanced down at her, “I won’t let that happen. You and our baby will be okay. I swear I won’t.”  
His tone soothed Touka. She nodded slightly, keeping close to her loving boyfriend. She felt a little more confident that their little family would be okay.  
\---

Four months Later

Touka could barely get up anymore, due to the now large stomach and constant back pain. It was hard to keep food down, and throwing it up was painful, and it was hard for Kaneki to watch. He worked, but never left. He wanted to be there in case anything happened.  
Touka was doing her now usual, lying down and reading a book. That was, until she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes tightly, sitting up she winced as another pain hit. This happened all the time these days, but now the pain was unbearable. Even for her, a ghoul who had been through quite a lot.

Touka felt another pain down in her lower regions, a stretching feeling. Oh no…  
She pulled off her underwear, since all she had was a shirt on since nothing fit her anymore. The baby was definitely coming, and it was coming fast. “Kaneki!” She called loudly, hoping he’d hear her from downstairs.

Sure enough, he did. He stopped making coffee, making Nishiki kick everyone out. He sprinted upstairs, going into their room, only to see Touka lying down, her legs parted. He’d have to deliver this baby, who was four weeks early. 

“Kaneki, I-I need to push.” Touka stuttered, looking at Kaneki with horror written on her face.  
The black haired male nodded, running over to his girlfriend, sitting in front of her. He grabbed a nearby blanket. “Okay Touka, go ahead. T-There’s a lot of blood.” That panicked him. 

Touka took a deep breath before pushing, that did barely anything and it caused her to yell and cry.  
Seven exhausting pushes later, a loud cry filled the room. The baby was alive.  
Kaneki wrapped the newborn in the warm blanket, gently wiping the blood off their baby’s face and body.  
It was a little girl. 

“Touka, it’s a girl.” Kaneki smiled fondly, looking down at the beautiful baby girl.  
Silence.  
“Touka?”  
Kaneki looked up, only to see Touka was knocked out. That her chest wasn’t moving up and down. He set their baby down in the crib they bought, quickly moving to check her pulse. There wasn’t one.  
“Touka! No!” Kaneki felt tears come to his eyes. He hastily began to perform CPR, giving her mouth to mouth. This had to work, she wasn’t dying on him today. Not when they just had a beautiful baby.  
After what seemed like hours, Touka exhaled a loud, shaky breath. Her eyes opening as she did so. “Touka.” Kaneki breathed out, hugging her loosely but firmly.  
“Where’s the baby?” Was all she could find the strength to say.

Kaneki immediately got their little girl into his arms, passing her to Touka.  
Touka’s weak arms wrap around their little girl, a small smile coming to the new mother’s face. “She looks like you Kaneki…” She whispered, not having the strength to speak.  
“Yeah… Yeah she does.”

\---

Five Years Later

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” Aknae, Kaneki and Touka’s daughter exclaimed happily. She was pointing to a flower in front of the cafe.  
“Yes Aknae, it’s quite beautiful.” Kaneki agreed, “Why don’t you pick a couple? It is your birthday after all.” He said with a smile.  
Aknae clapped excitedly and picked up three of the lilies. She put it behind her ear, then putting one behind Kaneki’s. “Where’s mommy?” She asked, right as Touka walked outside.

“Yes my little princess?” Touka asked with a smile, bending down to her height. Aknae put the flower behind Touka’s now shoulder length hair. “We all look pretty.” Akane happily smiled. Her parents nodded in response.  
They lived as a small family, but Kaneki and Touka loved their miracle with all their hearts. They raise Aknae to be the best she could be, no matter the fact she’s only five. She was and always will be their little girl, and they were happy to watch her grow.

\---

The End


End file.
